


A Second Chance In the Past

by Raixander (orphan_account)



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: Next Dimension - Myth of Hades
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Retelling, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, True Love, master-disciples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raixander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All around the Aquarius’ thoughts in the parallel dimension.<br/>Contains my head canons and tons of Next Dimension spoiler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance In the Past

**Author's Note:**

> A fic to welcome the beloved Gemini and Aquarius home, and to welcome the new Aquarius crush.  
> Happy belated birthday to all beloved Aquarius saints. And happy Valentine to you all!  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Soundtrack :  
> 1) Second chance, by Shinedown. For Hyoga the clingy one.  
> 2) Lights, by Journey. For the new hunk on the block, Mystoria.

I have to confess.

I don’t really like flowers anymore, especially those roses, since _that time_. For their beauty connects me with a childhood tragedy worsened by the biggest false decision in my life.

And here I am, surrounded by soft-colored petals, with delicate yet strong and robust tendrils wrapped around my wrist as my guidance.

 Along the way, Shiryu is out of my sight, missing. Clinging down to the flower chain while letting the quicksand of time absorbing me, I try to convince myself that this will not be another mistake that I make instead of a redemption one.

 

I have to admit that I have never been able to completely freeze my emotions in seeing them, flowers and petals. Despite the great sacrifices to push me achieving the absolute zero, I keep seeing the bed of roses that I treasured once. And how it was destroyed ruthlessly by a man I almost called a father.

All that left was the chilling-to-the-bone frozen white full of regret.

It was the love-hate cycles I shared with that man since long, back then in the middle of the deadly Siberian High.

 

The petals from the flower chain are dancing around me,  resembling the swan dance of mine. They are holding me tight as my consort in this lonely journey, comforting me as I swirl and swirl deeper across the no time’s land. This is a journey to the past that I take to protect the goddess I cherish with my life.

The past we are talking would be the previous Holy War, Hecate had said. But who knows if Athena’s trail would lead me to a more recent past? ...like _before_ I dare to enter the Sanctuary for the first time donning this Cygnus cloth.

Oh, I really don’t know how those Gemini Saints are able to resist the temptation of changing the past and the future as they walk through dimensions. Because I want it so bad if I could... right after seeing _him_ smiling in front of the Wailing Wall.

I know that all was already forgiven. It was his sacrifice. It was _his choice_.

 

Still...If I have the chance, there are things I want to mend between us. Between a dedicated teacher and a clingy student—that was how he used to describe me.

The thing to fix? I don’t want his death on my hands. A simple one and yet a complicated wish to say the least.

 

Suddenly, I feel that the pressure around me tenses up, then it feels like I’m squeezed through a tiny rabbit hole. A stranded whale on the shore, I gasped for staying alive. The heavy air swirls powerfully and aggressively beat me up and down, turning me around, spinning. I fall further into the tunnel, dragged by the flowers.

When my head finally hits the cold cobblestones, I can’t even tell where is left and right anymore.

I don’t know where I’ve landed, but I sense a familiar surrounding so it must be the Sanctuary. Then I heard a deep voice of a man. Flat and cold.

 

“Who are you, brat?”

 

Feeling disorientated cannot erase the proudness in my answer. “I am a bronze saint from the future, ready to protect Athena. I am Cygnus Hyoga.”

 

“Well, you’re certainly donning the cloth. I don’t know how you’ve stolen it. And I don’t know you. Now leave my temple!”

 

_So, he must be a gold saint guarding a zodiac temple. He knows the who was donning the Cygnus cloth before, but it does not explain who he is. Any gold saints can have that knowledge._

 

So I defend my goal of searching for Athena. But he keeps disregarding my best explanations. It’s a déjà vu.

In turn, he attacks me. And my heart stops beating for a second as my hope goes up.

 

A freezing attack. The temple. The flat, cold voice, and the glimpse of long dark hair. To think that I’ve landed directly in the Aquarius Temple. That can’t be just a coincidence. Maybe Athena indeed has the power to grant me that wish.The worst scenario is just that this master of ice does not recognize me as he is from a parallel dimension. I can take that. To see _him_ alive even in a distant next dimension would be a true blessing.

Swiftly, the man steps out into the light. Walking calmly,  gracefully, yet with the aura full of power and hidden danger. Very much like the person I want to meet alive. I can barely speak when asking him.

 

“Who...who are you?”

 

“I am Aquarius Mystoria.” The sparkling ice is falling softly on his gold armor.  Against his dark hair, they resemble the diamond planet Lucy  from constellation Centaurus.

 

There. He kills my hope instantly.

 

He might have the same long dark hair and the gold cloth with the hovering noble air, but the resemblance ends there. Mystoria looks rougher, manlier and humbler than _him_ , judging from his unpolished short nails. Watching this Aquarius is a real disappointment.

 

The bright side of it, now it just gets down to the pure business of protecting my goddess. I’ve raised my hands before for killing a beloved Aquarius Saint. This one will be an easy case. The only problem is that Mystoria is far more powerful than me, a natural thing being a gold saint.

 

So it’s the same old song and then I’m trapped, frozen in a thin ice coffin.

Thin coffin!

He certainly doesn’t know me well that I’ve survived a thicker one before. So I secretly gather my cosmo to counter-freeze his ice upon my body. In the process, I can’t stop eavesdropping his discussion with another wounded gold saints who just arrived to ask for Mystoria’s help, holding  a child called Athena. Mystoria calls the other gold saint ‘Shijima’.

 

_I’ve found my goddess!_

With Shijima is already badly injured. I’m optimistic to overcome them for saving Athena. I’m ready to defeat Mystoria, even to kill him if he keeps being dismissive like that. Exactly just like when I did it to….

 

_No. No!_

The way Mystoria talks sensibly. It reminds me very much of _his_ last moment when _he_ congratulated me for my Aurora Execution. It was a rare occasion showing that _he_ was proud of me. _He_ was seldom showing it to me, in contrary to Isaak. I knew it all along that I was not his gold apprentice.  So his last words seeped deep into my pretended-to-be-cold heart.

 

There were many times when I almost quit the training due to his harsh methods. I even had hated _him_ deeply _that day_ . But to this day...I constantly regret hating him for his cold and heartless act of sinking my Mama into the depth I couldn’t reach. Because now I understand that he was just being a reasonable, logical...and a caring man the way he was. _He_ was harsh in training. Yet _he_ was so protective for our well being, my well being. _He_ nurtured me to be free from the ghost of my past. He was almost a father to me...perhaps even a mom, too.

And the way he smiled on my lap before turning into dust under the punishing sunshine at the Heinstein Castle...

 

But this is Mystoria who is standing before me, a man whose no bound with me except for the temple he guards and the gold cloth he dons. So I raise my hands again to accept his humiliating challenge of testing my ice techniques.

 

It left a bitter taste in my mouth answering the question after successfully countering Mystoria’s first Aurora Execution.

“Aquarius Camus, my already deceased master.” The adjective really hurts. “He was your successor from the future, Mystoria. He was the man who showed me this technique.” _Costing him his life_.

 

“Camus.” I feel the chill hearing Mystoria saying that name. “So, if Camus is my successor and your teacher, then you should provide me the true absolute zero.”

 

 _Chyort!_ _Why do you have to be this stubborn and self-righteous, Mystoria? How could you be so just like him? Do you know what it means? I can only prove my absolute zero upon your defeat, your death. I’ve sent your successor that I love to the underworld once. I have no reservation in sending another Aquarius Saint to the land of the dead!!_

 

“Sparkle, my Cosmo!” I scream out my lung to flush any doubts. It was how my master Camus used to yell when roaring his cosmo for an example. This is an ode to him.

 

“Aurora Execution!” I heard it from both of us before everything turns into the peaceful, eerie white. _Exactly as in the future past._

 

* * *

 

 

Here I am, frozen to the core, struggling to stand still.

 

In my past, this would be the time when I heard master Camus leaving me his legacy, and telling that he was proud of me for finally achieving the seventh sense. There, I was starting to see the reason behind his cruel action at the Libra Temple. But I took too much time to forgive him. My heart fell hard on the floor with him when he said goodbye. I wanted to run to him and to apologize for my selfish motive during the training time. I wanted to tell him how much I honored him, how much I respected him as my master and my father. I wanted to tell him that he meant so much more than my longing for mama. But my cosmo was at its end. In the end, nothing was said.

 

I did say what I wanted to say to master Camus later, for Athena’s love. However, we only had a-blink-of-eyes time to show our feelings. Some seconds before he disappeared into the sunlight, or some seconds before the he vanished to become the sun in the underworld. Anyway, he was not the real Aquarius Camus that I knew. A soul that was granted a temporary body, that's all he was. 

It’s never enough for me to redeem my mistake.

 

I’ve tried to do better. I think I even accomplish it this time. However, I have no energy left  while burning the last drop of my cosmo to answer Mystoria.

 

“What is it that you learnt from Camus—your master, Hyoga?” Mystoria’s voice is still flat, calm and deep.

 That means Mystoria is all right—I don’t have to see him fall on the floor. How relieved I am.

 

“To...to remain cool...when...when defeating the enemy before me. Master Camus...has given up his life...to teach me this.”

 

“Then why do you violate his teaching by not using your full power against me, Hyoga?”

 

“I..I can’t aim at my venerable predecessor. Not...not again.” Dark cloud comes down to my eyes. My time is coming to an end very soon.

 

“Don’t be stupid. You grew attached to the enemy you had to defeat coolly. The enemy you’ve never met before. And that _is_ the cause of your defeat.”

 

“Y...Yes, master.” Mystoria obviously isn’t proud of me here, but I don’t care.  

 

“Why, Hyoga?”

 

Every word is choking me and depleting my cosmo.“You...You are the closest thing  to master Camus I have now. I...I don’t want to kill you the way I did... in this similar situation. Back then, I...I hated him...for a wrong reason. I...wanted to defeat him...badly...knowing the price would be... losing him. I...I can’t...anymore...master...Mystoria. I...thought...I could. But...”

The darkness already engulfed me when my body hit the Didyma floor.

 

I guess now I’ll have a taste of what the real frozen death is—what master Camus had gone through.

 

* * *

 

 

A voice is calling me over and over. It’s getting closer each time. Until finally I can see the end of the tunnel, and feel the cold plate crushing me. Someone is holding me close. Someone with a cold armor.

Heh, maybe this is my chance to meet master Camus. The underworld?

 

“Hyoga! Hyoga! Finally, you come back. I thought it was too late.”

 

“Master Ca...Mystoria?” I can’t believe it. He was hugging me and transferring his cosmo to destroy the rest of eternal ice in my body. He looks...worry about me. An image of master Camus’ eyes after finding me almost drowned flashes my brain.  If only I realized it that time how much my master cared about me, if only then I worked harder to banish my ghost.

 

I can’t stop my arms hugging him back. “I’ve done my best, Mystoria, but was too late. I wish master Camus had seen it before...without us having to raise our Aurora Executions.”

 

Mystoria looks dumbstruck and swiftly pushes me away. However, his hand stays on my shoulder with the refreshing cosmo gushing through.

“I should have killed you. Hyoga, I’m not saving you without reason.” He hands me an unconscious child. Our Athena. “Shijima entrusted this child to me. Now you should take the task from here, Hyoga. I can’t leave my duty to guard this temple.”

 

“Does it mean you’ve approved my technique?...me?”

 

“Didn’t you just break my armor with your absolute zero? Now go, Hyoga!”

 

Mystoria’s face is already back into the flat one, the one with the ice mask and hard to read. So I bid my farewell, to fulfill my destiny as Athena’s soldier.

 

Suddenly, my steps are stopped by the ice ring around me. I turn to seek an explanation from the master of ice, only able to see his back.

“Hyoga, being cool is an Aquarius Saint’s destiny. It is not something to be taken lightly.  We have to pass that down to our successor, even with the price of our lives. You’ve experienced how difficult it was. I've had that struggle for you."

I see him taking a deep breath, then Mystoria continues. "I am proud that my successor, Camus, had fulfilled this destiny. If Camus were a true Ice Saint, he would be proud as well to be able to pass this destiny to the next Aquarius Saint.”

 

The Ice ring suddenly revolving fast and strong, crushing the poisonous snakes to death around me, opening me the way to the Capricorn Temple.

Running down the thousand steps, his words reverberate in my mind.

 

“Hyoga, I only pass down Aquarius’ destiny to someone I approve. And so did Camus. Reward him by burning your cosmo through the stars.”

 

“Yes, master Mystoria.” I whisper with tears in the corners of my eyes. I strengthen my grip on the child’s body. “Sparkle, my cosmo!”

 

“Go, future Aquarius Saint Hyoga!” Then Mystoria closes the telepathic conversation.

 

I taste my tears as my lips are open for a contented smile.

 

“Thank you, master Mystoria.” I look up the sky and shout it loud enough to wake up someone in the future. “Thank you, master Camus.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mystoria’s hair looks darker than Hyoga’s in the manga. So he’s probably not blond, and I take it as Camus hair in the anime.
> 
> I should thank Hitagi that I could see a lot of Mystoria.
> 
> And a very special thanks to Melissia-Scorpio for her knowledge of Saint Seiya universe and her lovely,warm heart <3


End file.
